1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic sunshade. In particular, the present invention relates to a sunshade including a post having an upper tube and a lower tube, one of which is telescopically received in the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sunshade is almost a necessity for shielding rain and sun for outdoor activities. A reel is generally used for folding/unfolding the sunshade to save labor. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a typical sunshade including a post 11, a base 12 attached to a lower end of the post 11, and a reel 13 with a handle 131. Upon turning of the handle 131, the stretchers 14 and the ribs 15 are moved thereby folding/unfolding a canopy 16. The post 11 includes an upper tube 111 on which the reel 13 is mounted and a lower tube 112. The reel 13 is comprised of two casing halves 132 securely mounted around the upper tube 111, with a shaft 133 rotatably extending through the upper tube 111. A lower end of a cord 134 inside the post 11 is wound around the shaft 133, with an upper end of the cord 134 being attached to a mechanism (not shown) for moving the stretchers 14 and the ribs 15. Thus, the cord 134 is moved in a releasing direction or retracting direction to fold or unfold the sunshade. However, the upper tube 111 and the lower tube 112 are not telescopic, as the shalt 133 extends through the upper tube 111. Thus, the upper tube 111 and the lower tube 112 must be stored separately when not in use, occupying considerable space for storage and transport while risking loss of the tubes 111 and 112. Further, reassembly of the sunshade is laborsome and time-consuming.